


Like There's No Tomorrow

by TwoStoryTown



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Safe House (2012)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Crossover, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Tragic Romance, daily stuffs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStoryTown/pseuds/TwoStoryTown
Summary: 没品黄文和其实占了大部分的良心后续
Relationships: Emile Vargas/Assassin





	Like There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> 通天OOC预警！满地二设预警！狗屁不通预警！  
> 把两个亲友和我的梗串联在一起为爽而爽的产物  
> 感觉已经快把文笔流畅这个底线也甩没了因为什么都想提一笔，希望成品没事（）  
> 大型指代题现场，不要嫌弃太过黄片太敷衍的开头我就是因为不会写开头把剩下七千字拖了两个星期才开始写的ntm

“他在哪儿？”  
Vargas没准备在这次任务里遇着他以外的人，虽然他知道对方也这么想。  
那看起来是个单干的，好像就只带了一把枪，出门做完任务还得自己找个隐蔽的角落藏好，而不是官方提供的安全屋住着那样，他拿着像是他唯一的武器，顶着还全副武装的Vargas。  
Vargas猜不出来他是怎么找到这里，更不知道他怎么就悄无声息地破门而入。但他不像队里有内鬼的产物，毕竟作为上司的Barlow不会让这一切发生，但是，仅此而已。他看向那把枪的主人，一个没蓄胡子看上去比他年轻很多，而且有着出现在这里再也正常不过的典型欧洲人的模样，因为长时间的地下工作显得苍白的皮肤，更像平光的镜片后面那双蓝色的眼睛像Vargas不知道多久没有抬头看过的天空。  
但是他，中情局雇员Emile Vargas，本不该在这个时候注意一个来抢他的保护对象还打算把他俩都解决掉的人究竟长什么样的。  
“我把安全屋的权限开给你。”  
Vargas皱着眉举起了双手，警戒着直直盯向对方的双眼，那里干净澄澈，几乎不像一个成熟的道上的成员。  
他看起来比Vargas要小个几岁，而且在那场对视里他愣住了。  
很好。  
中东人趁着一点空当把人往墙上踹，对方确实尝试过反抗，但只是在Vargas腰侧留了道不轻不重的刀伤，等他反应过来的时候，一把枪已经死死地抵在了他的太阳穴。  
“转过去。”Vargas的英语有点口音，但还不至于让人听不懂，至少那个欧洲人沉默地照做了，他顶着对方的后脑直到那只安静但绝不是因为害怕的小动物磕到了点什么，可能脑内正在思考的事情甚至让人反应不过来自己碰到了床角。  
他一被推上床就转过来试图反抗，但是Vargas把枪管直接捅进了他的嘴里，冰凉坚硬的金属用力往深处挤，听见子弹上膛的声音之后他呜咽了两声没再动弹，瞪着Vargas一副视死如归的模样。  
“你不会甘心死在这里的。”Vargas用低沉的声音不温不火地陈述着，“至少也得把任务完成，或者你那些有的没的使命。”他拉过一个弧形钢圈绕过对方的脖子把人锁在床上，也就这会他终于知道了这个挂在床头更像拿来固定束起窗帘的东西真正的用途，“把手伸过来。”  
他顺从地照做了，像只伺机而动的狐狸，在Vargas把他铐在床头接着把枪和他的眼镜放到床头柜上时。因为脖颈上的禁锢他连紧张地吞咽一口都显得困难，那副任凭摆布的模样如果不是还穿着衣服就像个意大利的妓女，Vargas一边把他下身的衣物褪了个干净一边想。屋里没有润滑，Vargas也没打算直接弄伤身下的小动物，于是折中地把手塞进了对方的口腔，两个异物向着喉咙施压让他狠力挣扎着几乎吐出来，但是Vargas往里搅了几下就离开了，不忘打量着欧洲人难受得发红的眼角。  
Vargas把两根手指挤进去，没给人太多反应和放松的时间，对方急促地喘个不停扭着腰试图躲避又被用力按在床上，因为脖子上的禁锢连呼吸都不太舒服，一直占了上风的人往里探着，直到碰上那个让对方突然安静下来的地方。  
他紧紧咬着嘴唇把脸别过一边，但是颤抖泛红的身子更骗不过Vargas，他曲起指节往那处软肉上顶，满意地听见身下人不由自主地呜咽出声，避开Vargas的视线试探地开口：  
“停下…”  
Vargas一言不发地确实停下了动作，把自己的手指抽出，看着他努力想让凌乱不堪的呼吸缓过来，接着把皮带解开往人身下垫了个枕头，早就等不及的硬物毫不犹豫地插进被太过简单地润滑过的穴口。  
他猛地挣了一下手上的束缚，铁链清脆的声音让Vargas感觉那也许替代了一声尖叫，Vargas没管他，但还是去抚慰着对方的阴茎，痛感和快感过于割裂的交织让他仰着头不知道在碎碎念什么。  
“深呼吸。”Vargas轻声命令道。  
他照做了，因为有点太过慌张被自己呛住一口，转过脸蹭着床单咳了几下，但是没有感觉到Vargas在往他下半身折腾，而是揉了揉他深褐色的发丝，让那些软软的小卷在前额无精打采地耷拉着。  
过于耐心的等待让他几乎呆住，然而Vargas下一秒就抓住了他深色的发丝整根没入，他闷哼着挣扎，被人摁住腰还顺势掐了一把白皙的软肉，和Vargas想的不一样，他不是太过结实的类型，绵软得人畜无害的手感倒是让人有了更多想蹂躏的冲动。  
Vargas就那样不紧不慢地操着他，看他躺在床上装死似的除了喘息之外毫无动静的样子，直到被无意中顶上那个不经碰的地方他才不由自主地呻吟着，因为被卡着脖子不想发声又完全控制不住，比中情局探员柔和多了的声线软得像在撒娇。Vargas一边往他的敏感点上撞，一边移开对方脑袋上的手钳住人的下巴，将那张带着些许恐惧的漂亮的脸掰过来。他试图挣脱但是无济于事，只能让被迫在不断加快的速度下被顶弄得可怜兮兮的模样被Vargas的目光紧紧锁住，他垂死挣扎地往人腰侧的伤口踹，被顶得脱力的状态下似有似无的动作却更像在调情。  
在他高潮之前Vargas握住他的阴茎抚弄着，他本能地扭着腰把脆弱又敏感的地方往人手里蹭，被泪水朦胧的视线连着大脑也一片模糊，破碎的呻吟带着软糯的鼻音。  
“乖孩子。”Vargas看进那双委屈又顺从的眼睛。  
他哭着射了Vargas一手，失神的模样和紧绷的身体让对方也交代在里面。他们喘了好一会让自己慢慢缓过来，Vargas恢复了些神智之后看着他，把手里的白浊抹到那张潮红的脸上，看着他发红的眼圈和被泪水精液糊得乱糟糟的脸庞，他用失焦的双眼看向Vargas就像不知道刚才发生了什么，那副无辜的样子甚至让人觉得有点可爱，Vargas认真地试图听清他在碎碎念的内容。  
“操你的…”  
Vargas一声不响地掐住他的下巴打量着他，对方皱着眉但没挣脱开来，就应该让他待在有镜子的地方再把他操成这样，Vargas有点遗憾地想着。  
“听着，小姐，”在他用Vargas听不懂的语言，说着陌生但一定不是什么干净的东西时被人压低声音打断道，“这几个月我们甚至没时间打手冲，而我现在打个电话就能让我的队员都过来找找乐子，你觉得呢？”  
他确实乖乖闭嘴了，泪眼汪汪地瞪着Vargas安静地任由自己上身的衬衫扣子被解了个干净，Vargas松开他脖子上的束缚，那里因为他的挣扎留了道红痕，然后Vargas俯下身子，像是补上太焦急而直接跳过的前戏那样舔咬着他的身体，从锁骨到湿漉漉的大腿内侧，他高潮过后不久的身子明显吃不消，在被伺候腿根最敏感的那块时软着声音拒绝，全身泛红地抖个不停，Vargas满意地看着人，给了他一个温柔绵长的吻堵住对方紊乱的喘息，然后摁着人又做了一次。  


他在Vargas的怀里筋疲力尽不情不愿地醒了过来。  
他记得昨晚发生过什么，但由于他们的职业有点共通之处，他挣扎了两下就连带着把Vargas弄醒了。  
“你还不知道他在哪呢。”Vargas抱着他在人耳边说道。  
“我自己找。”他感觉自己身上是干净的，床单也散发着新换过的味道，然而就前一晚发生的事情，他手腕和身上各种各样的痕迹，他现在一秒钟都不想跟对方待下去。  
Vargas低声告诉他一个地址，他有点惊讶，但还是记住了，因为看对方的反应不像是凭空乱造。  
“为什么…”他因为好奇脱口而出。  
“总得给点报酬。”Vargas抱着他的手捏了把对方软绵绵的腰被人一下拍掉，“而且我只是其中的一环，他到了那边，这件事就不归我管。”  
“我走了。”他皱起眉准备挣脱那个温暖的怀抱，即使他很不想承认，他已经很久没睡过一个这样安稳的觉。  
“再睡一会。”对方的语气几乎像个命令。  
“我们没那么熟。”他有点恼火地抬头看向人，几乎想给对方一拳，Vargas乌黑发亮的眼睛正倒映着他不爽的样子，“你连我叫什么都不知道。”  
“Emile Vargas，你叫什么名字？”Vargas的语气像昨晚那样严肃，却诚恳地笑着问道。  
“Benvenuto.”  
“真漂亮。”  
“我过两天就换一个。”  
“那我还剩下四十八个小时跟你混熟。”  
最终他从屋里出发已经是三个小时之后的事，但最终，他在完成任务过后回到了Vargas的安全屋。

“你是干什么的。”  
“在中情局工作。”  
“噢。”他不以为然地开了包零食往Vargas身上靠，“我都开始害怕了。”  
“干脏活。”Vargas被一下塞过来的薯片弄得口齿不清，“销毁证据，灭口，保护他们的名誉，你呢？”  
“接单的，学会用枪之前在站街。”他把腿叠到Vargas身上，“我今晚要吃雪糕。”  
“好。”

他没有期望一个杀手和一个特工的生活能多有趣。在那些他没有委托，Vargas也在休假的日子里，总是充斥着不限时间地点的性爱，他们都能听懂的电视节目，和Vargas给他泡的茶。他带上Vargas住着市里老旧居民区最不起眼的一间，因为信号问题从来不会被考虑当安全屋却适合藏起来的地方，因为建筑之间间距太小白天都开着灯，照不亮每一个角落的苍白灯管的光线和这个房间一样陈旧，房里的家具电器看着也有一点年头，包括有时点不着的煤气炉。  
然而在Vargas看来他总是不介意，仿佛让对方操心的只有那些任务，一日三餐，和晚上Vargas想不想跟他上床。而Vargas不爱说话，也不爱浪费表情，喜欢直接用一个吻或者打一炮堵上那只猫咪絮絮叨叨的嘴，因为在Vargas眼里他除了在协商委托价位之外，其他时间都多话得不像他所属职业该有的样子。  
确实，Vargas见过他讲价或者说让对方强行接受自己的出价的时候，鉴于双方职业没什么交集和恶性竞争，他从来就不怕让Vargas听见他在打电话，因为他对着客户从来不爱多说一句话，用标准的英语把一串数字甩过去就是对人最大的尊重。  
谈判成功之后他会淡淡地说一句“成交”，至于其他状况，他只会直接挂掉，或者等待对方长篇大论地陈述对这个价钱不满意的原因，再过一段略长的沉默，之后，把自己的原话轻飘飘地复读一遍。  
“你真的需要这么多吗？”有时Vargas也会问。  
“武器，护照，证件，交通，打点各种人的小费，我的生活费，用得上就存点棺材本。”他瘫在椅子上数着。  
这回轮到他的伴侣闭嘴了。  


他和Vargas的工作有时差，Vargas为此感谢这个光线永远透不进来的地方。他总是赶夜班的交通工具，跨了一晚上回到Vargas身边甚至还来得及帮对方解决晨勃问题。  
Vargas多数情况下对他的胡闹不太耐烦，然而在那之后都不介意当对方的大型抱枕，因为他知道自己的恋人总是抱着他才能安心入睡。有时是在沙发让他整只趴在自己身上，有时在房间的床上，在被推去洗澡，吃完Vargas做的东西又被灌了一瓶热牛奶之后，虽然更多的情况是他念叨着不想睡觉直到被折腾没了体力。  
“Vargas？”他躺在床上试探地问道，一只手环过人的腰，对方正在揉着他的发丝哄他睡过去。  
“嗯。”  
“你有想过我们以后会怎么样吗？”  
“例如？”  
“我们会住在郊外的房子里吗？”他看着拉上窗帘之后一片灰暗的四周，“会是有阳光晒进来，晚上还能到房顶看星星的那些吗？”  
“如果你想的话？”  
“那你呢？”  
“你去哪我就去哪。”Vargas亲了一口他的发间。  
“我们会有那一天吗？”  
“别聊这些了，甜心。”  
“你明明也很期待未来。”  
他听见Vargas叹了口气。  
“等我们都不想干了。”最终那个探员妥协道，“哪怕你想去阿尔卑斯山顶数星星。”  
他像被正中下怀那样笑出声，被Vargas轻轻吻了上来。  
“睡吧。”Vargas对他说。  
Vargas也喜欢看着他睡觉，看他轻颤的睫毛和他的褐色卷发被弄得乱七八糟的样子，只是没试过那种趁人睡着偷亲一口的老套戏码，他知道一点响动就能让对方完全清醒而且大概率睡不回去，他不想那样。  
他在受伤的时候睡得更沉，因为太累还吃过药或是直接发了烧，因为他总爱用最简单的办法保住自己大半条命，回来才让Vargas注意到他完全不对劲的状态，即使对方简单粗暴的处理手法也没少把他折磨透。给Vargas的压力倒是不太大，毕竟在自己身上也干过不少次，听不懂他在哼哼唧唧骂着什么也无伤大雅。  
他被处理加安抚完了之后总会撑着身子迷迷糊糊亲一口Vargas才昏睡过去，像感激又像道歉。  
Vargas也不介意他多折腾自己几回。  
他们显然都不是固定的朝九晚五选手，而无论是谁先出的门，他们都会习惯把所有的道别仅仅融成给对方的一个吻——只是送自家那位上班罢了，他们甚至没有讨论过就形成这样的默契。受职业影响他直到解决目标之前都处于失联状态，只不过对他来说只要难度适当，和对方完全隔绝的时间就不会太长。  
但Vargas一出去工作，在限制下除了少数时间打个电话之外就像他的男友不存在一样，他知道对方可以理解，但还是忍不住想到他的伴侣就像只焦虑地围着门口打转再把家里弄得一团糟的猫，欲求不满被惯坏了的小姑娘——他确实不爱做家务包括收拾房子——在他没接到单而不得不把心思放在正常生活上的时候。  
Vargas当然会见缝插针地打个电话报平安或是聊点别的，直到屏幕的另一头黏糊糊地引诱着他，在Vargas的命令下把他自己照顾得舒舒服服直到他咬着被单尖叫出声，直到他用着恢复不久的残存意识告诉Vargas说他很想念人，Vargas对此束手无策，他的小狐狸出门干活几乎不会超过五天，而他只有在一个半月和三个月之间随机掉落的份。  
因此Vargas有时在进门之前都得做好并不知道必要性何在的心理准备，他们不是冷战的小情侣，也不是结婚二十年踏入爱情坟墓的中年夫妻——  
让Vargas担心害怕的只是，他想打开那个要跟对方好好坐下谈论的话题，却从来不知道应该怎么开始，怎么用自己有限的时间陪他那未来还更加残酷又模糊的恋人，因为对方对此不屑一顾，像每个道上的亡命之徒应有的那样。  


Vargas一开门就被吻了上来，他不介意这样，毕竟谁都不会否认自己器大活好，只是今天除了满溢的情欲之外，还有烟草的味道。  
一轮唇舌交缠之后对方放开他满意地舔舔嘴唇，把指间夹着的东西放进嘴里吸了一口。Vargas这才看见他迷离的眼神，显得那抹像海一般的蓝色更加深邃神秘的同时还加重了Vargas的头疼程度。  
然而他没给Vargas迟疑的机会，在对方还在思考房里的气味属于什么东西，顺带打量着他穿得松松垮垮的衬衫时他已经叼着烟把人推到了沙发上解着Vargas的皮带，熟练程度让Vargas丝毫不会怀疑他出来卖过。  
“那是什么？”  
“什么？”他叼着那根烟的声音有些含糊。  
Vargas皱起眉责备地看向对方不以为然的样子，强忍着下半身的欲望按住他的手腕，他正跪在对方腿间。  
“噢。”他咧开嘴笑道，轻佻的表情让Vargas很难想象他是个貌似都比自己要高一点的成熟男人，“你会喜欢它的。”  
“……大麻。”Vargas被熏得有点晕头转向，但还是反应了过来。  
“差不多。”他把短短的烟头放到一边，抬头朝Vargas喷了一口，“我总得在你出门的时候学会打发时间。”  
“这不是…”  
“能不能干完再说？”他不耐烦地打断。  
他总是处于深知道理在自己那边，但就是吵不过他的小狐狸的位置，再加上沉浸在药效里的对方比他更为焦躁，Vargas想着，在被吞下那根完全勃起的阴茎时揉着对方卷曲凌乱的发丝，把人毛绒绒的脑袋往自己下体按，Vargas知道他不介意，他总爱吃这套，甚至还会洋洋得意地在来过一发之后舔着嘴边的浊液看向那双有着夜空颜色的双眼。  
那些东西明显让他变得更兴奋敏感又让他耗尽了体力，软绵绵地骑在Vargas身上扭腰磨了几下用撒娇的鼻音说他好累，他总是擅长用他慵懒讨喜的声线，就像他紧咬住硬挺的阴茎不放湿软发热的内壁，他被揉得更乱的卷发被汗水黏在额头和脸侧，双手攀着对方结实的后背却因为体力跟不上只能勉强让自己坐稳，Vargas抓住他使不上力的腰，不顾他带着可怜哭腔的叫喊求饶发泄着过剩的欲望直到射在最里面。  


“所以你生气了？”他咬着Vargas的耳尖。  
“没有。”  
Vargas感觉自己冷静了一些，在把他抱去洗了个澡又在不大的浴缸里干了点别的事之后，他们都躺在床上，彻底累了，他的恋人认真地望向他的眼眸，细瘦的指尖滑过他不多打理的胡子，然后轻轻捧住他的脸庞。  
“那你想对我说什么？”他柔声问Vargas。  
“你开始吸大麻多久了？”  
“一个星期，我想……但是没到那种程度，你不用管。”  
“只是担心。”Vargas吻着覆在脸上的手，“我不想你把自己的身体搞垮。”  
“我好着呢。”他调皮地笑道，“只是因为这个？”  
“我很想你。”  
“我也是。”  
“我不想离开你。”  
“你害怕了？”  
“不…”  
“因为我什么都不怕，而且你不想我干这行。”他平淡地打断道。  
“没人希望自己的伴侣干这行，亲爱的。”  
但是Vargas在中情局可不是在做不用拼命的后勤工作，他想反驳回去，却觉得没有意义。因为Vargas会害怕没法回家去见他，但他不会，对死亡毫不恐惧的特质是他能在道上享有如此名声还能自由开价最重要的原因。  
在这件事上他只能专心地听着Vargas的话，好让对方知道他尽到了作为这场亲密关系中的主角之一的本分，因为他不会作出任何改变，最擅长解决问题的中情局探员除了放任之外别无他法。  
“我爱你。”他从来没打算从不善言辞的Vargas那儿听见什么惊天动地的表白，他只希望能让他安心，而对方也确实做到了。  
“那就继续爱我吧。”最后他开口，轻抚着Vargas的黑色卷发，他喜欢它们没上发胶的样子，“就像没有明天那样。”  


Vargas没见过他在一通电话上面花这么长时间，而且听上去不像是经济纠纷。  
三分之二的时间他在试图弄清楚对方的身份，剩下三分之一他在试图弄清楚自己是否还处在现实，那也有点道理，Vargas想着，毕竟在被真正托付重任的一刻总是很难保持冷静。  
虽然现在不一样，Vargas皱着眉，还是小心翼翼地在桌上放了杯热茶，偷瞄了一眼对方镜片后淡然下少有的严肃神情。  
他在抛出几个问题，耐心地听完对面的解答，礼貌地答应过后挂了电话，然后进入他该有的状态，皱眉盯着眼前的一切，冒出的思绪就像玻璃杯里飘起的白雾。  
只是在这其中多了一丝Vargas用直觉嗅到的不对劲的地方。  
他隐隐感觉他的爱人，他眼前闷闷不乐的伴侣，即将迎来某些事情，但Vargas对此无计可施，他的心理学技能只在审讯时发挥过作用。  
“还好吗？”Vargas拉出一张椅子坐到他对面。  
“嗯。”  
“有任务了？”  
“对。”  
“去哪？”  
“意大利。”  
“你不想去？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“所以怎么了？”  
“留给我计划的时间只有两三天，我不止一个目标而且杀人也不是唯一要做的事，所以一天之内要把很多件事做好，懂了吗？”  
“……”  
“抱歉。”  
“你什么时候回来？”  
“我不确定……几天左右，我尽量坐凌晨的班机回来，怎么了？”  
“你看上去很紧张。”  
“因为这很重要，Vargas，我不想任何人干扰我。”  
Vargas没再问下去，既然在接到紧急的工作电话时他第一反应就是推开还缠着自己的人，这时在对方的低气压下他也不便多说什么。  
而对面的他低垂着睫毛，任由空气凝固，他从未觉得那盏白炽灯有那么亮过，让他清楚地看见对面人藏不住的忧心，看见他清晰的计划和混乱的，他从未跟Vargas提起的过往，Vargas对他的过去的印象也只去到他在卖命之前在卖身的事实。  
他没有提过他一生下来就只能在照片和寄来现金附带的信件里看见他的父亲，而相册里对方的模样常常让小时候的他把人想象成山里与世隔绝的隐士，他想得理所当然，还用此安慰他总是没有办法掩盖自己悲伤的母亲，因为他在学校的成绩没让人担心过，毫不费力就能名列前茅让他在家有更多时间陪伴她，却未曾让她变得高兴。  
有一天他像往常那样放学回家，在路边新闻和报纸铺天盖地的消息里知道了他父亲意外身亡的消息。在那之后他的生活一落千丈又顺理成章，他看着自己的母亲一病不起直到去世，家里的存储根本撑不到他的下个学年，给了他一顿饱饭的牧师夺走了他的初夜。  
两个星期后他发现他的性体验并没有那么糟糕，当别人的漂亮小男孩也起码能给他的生活一个保底。随后是自卫导致的过失杀人，却落得偶然帮助组织解决了目标得到保释，他在上道后的第一个休假就用那喘口气的时间整理了父母的遗物，翻来覆去地仔细看着信中的对话，直到他心如死灰又莫名地豁然开朗，他原谅了缺席的父亲和终日以泪洗面的母亲，即使他似乎从来没有怪罪过他们。  
他的父亲是个先例，这无可辩驳，无论他有多少不会重蹈覆辙的自信，却连Vargas都看得出来他已经准备好了。他从来不会抗拒自己的使命也不会动摇他的决心，Vargas当然拦不住他。事情却恰恰如此，光照派的传承把他推上神坛的同时伴随着苦难和悲剧，先带走了他的父母，又准备从他的伴侣身边带走他。  
“Vargas…”不知道在什么时候他已经走到了Vargas面前，也不知道对方已经把他紧紧拥进怀里多久。  
“我在。”  
“我们死后会上天堂吗？”  
“去他妈的。”Vargas抱着他的手突然松开，像是准备好了去迎接他迷茫的双眼，那里映着未知的明天，而那个探员也确实在这样看向他过分平静的眼眸，“有你的地方就是天堂。”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *意大利妓女那个是原著真的有描述不是自己编的啦（何


End file.
